Laverna's love
by LavernaG
Summary: What if Laverna has a good heart? What if she still loves her sister?
1. Meeting with sister

**What if Laverna has a good heart? What if she still loves her sister?**

It was a sunny morning in Fairytopia. The Crystal Palace was shining in sunlight.

There was a knock on the palace door and the Enchantress went to open it.

When she saw, who was out there, she gasped.

"Laverna?" the Queen tried to stay as calm as possible "What are you doing here?"

"Dear sister, I came with no bad plans." Laverna smiled "I have to talk to you."

The Enchantress hesitated for a moment but then let her sister in.

The twins sat at a table, drinking buttercup-milk.

"So, you said you wanted to talk with me?" said the Enchantress.

"Yes. I came to apologize."

The Enchantress looked slightly confused.

"For all the horrile things, I've done. I want to change. I don't want to be that "bad Laverna", you know, anymore."

"Really?" the Enchantress couldn't believe it.

Laverna looked in her eyes. Her sister knew, what that look meaned. She knew, she could trust Laverna.

"Well, I'm glad, you finally realized it." the Enchantress said.

Laverna smiled.

"Is she really so foolish?" she thought. She held her hands in her lap. Laverna looked down. In her palm was a small bottle with poison. That was why she had come here, so she could poison her sister.

But the Enchantress didn't notice anything. "I knew, you would come one day." she said. "I never stopped believing in you."

Laverna looked at her surprised. "Was it true, what she just said?" she thought.

"You can't imagine, how sad I was, when we were apart for so long time." her sister continued.

"Should I...?" Laverna thought but stopped. "I came here to poison her." she told herself.

"I always felt like something was missing." the Enchantress said.

"Maybe I should?" Laverna thought.

"That something was you."

Laverna looked at her sister. Her eyes were sparkling. Laverna thought, she had never seen her so happy.

"I love you, sister." the Enchantress said.

Laverna put the bottle of poison in her pocket.

"I love you too." she replied.

The sisters chatted about everything.

"I'm afraid, I have to go now." Laverna said after a few hours.

The twins stood up.

"I hope you will be back to visit again soon." the Enchantress said.

She embraced her sister gently.

Laverna had forgotten what it feels to be loved. What it feels to have someone to believe in you. What it feels to have a sister.

She felt shy, when her sister's soft hands took hold of her. When she sensed a small scent of flowers.

But, when she felt the connection between them, she set her arms around her sister and embraced her lovingly.


	2. It's over

Laverna waved goodbye to her sister. "I'll see you again soon."

She flew towards her own castle. Laverna pulled out a small bottle. She looked at it for a moment and then threw it furiously into a nearby river. "It's over." she said to herself. The flow carried the bottle of poison away.

Laverna landed in her castle. There was a huge cauldron of poison in the middle of the room. She had planned to poison all of Fairytopia with it. Laverna took a deep breath and pointed her staff at the cauldron. A dark green ray of magic hit the cauldron. When the ray faded, the cauldron and the poison had turned into ashes.

"Are you okay, Your Wickedness?" a Fungus stepped into the room. "I'm fine." Laverna hissed. She looked at the Fungus with a glance of hatred. That glance made the Fungus shiver and he slipped out of the door. He knew how dangerous Laverna might be when she's angry.

But Laverna wasn't angry. She had a fight with herself. Something told her to stay evil and hold on to her plans. But she knew she wanted to be good like her sister. And be with her sister.

Laverna left the room with ashes and headed to the deepest and darkest part of the castle. There were lots of spiderwebs and everything was covered in dust. No one hed been there for years.

Laverna opened several locked doors and stopped in front of the last door. It was metal and strong. Laverna opened her palm and a small key appeared in her hand. She turned the key in the keyhole and the door was unlocked. It opened with a squeak and Laverna saw a dark room in front of her.

Laverna hesitated. She was afraid to go in there.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the room. She quickly closed the door behind her. Laverna shoot a small ball of magic at the ceiling. The whole room lit up.


	3. Memories

The room was small. It's light walls were full of paintings. On every painting, there were two fairies.

Laverna's head was full of memories, that she now remembered. The two princesses on the paintings did everything together. Together they learned to use their magic, together they celebrated their birthdays. Together they watched the Flight of Spring and admired the First Blush of Spring. Together they hold an umbrella, when it was raining, together they played in the sunlight.

They were always happy. Even if one of them fell, the other was there to help.

They never had a single fight. Even when the Enchantress was chosen to become queen, Laverna wasn't jealous. She was happy for her sister.

In the middle of the room was a small table. On the table was a beautiful chrystal drawer.

Laverna opened it carefully, her hands were trembling. She was afraid of the memories, that came with opening that drawer.

Inside the drawer were two identical diamond nacklaces. They were butterfly shaped and sparkling.

Then, Laverna saw a vision.

_Laverna and the Enchantress were sitting on a small balcony and watching sunset. It was their fifteenth birthday._

_"I have something for you." Laverna said. She pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace and hanged it around her sister's neck. She hanged another one around her own neck. "Let these remind us our everlasting love."_

_"Thank you. I'll keep it forever." the Enchantress said and embraced her sister._

_"As will I." Laverna wispered._

The next thing, Laverna saw, was what she had been afraid of.

_(A few years ago)_

_Laverna pulled the necklace off her neck._

_"I will be queen!" Laverna shouted at her sister._

_"Laverna, you don't understand. It was not my fault." the Enchantress wailed._

_Laverna denied it and pointed a ray of magic at her sister._

_"No. Please don't." the Enchantress begged before the magic hit her._

_It raised her up off the ground. Her parts stiffened and her wings stopped fluttering. She felt terrible pain. Laverna's spell made her weak and the thought, that Laverna had turned against her, broke her heart._

_After a few moments, the Enchantress fell on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she was motionless._

_Laverna flew closer to her sister, who lied still. Furiously, Laverna pulled the necklace off the Enchantress's neck._

_Laverna flew out of the palace and left the half dead queen on lieing on the floor._

Laverna opened her eyes, panting. What she had seen, hurt her deeply.

Laverna didn't even remember, why she became so evil. Some kind of anger had filled her heart.

She hanged one of the necklaces around her neck and held the other one in her hand.

Laverna felt her eyelids falling down and the next moment she was asleep.

It was so good to have something precious near her heart.


	4. Something for you

Laverna woke up in the morning. She was still in that small room.

Laverna hadn't sleeped so well for many years. This time her mind was open for all the memories, that she had.

Laverna opened her palm. Her sister's necklace was still there.

"I have to return it" she thought.

Laverna flew out of the room and locked the door carefully. But this time, she wasn't going to leave the room for such a long time.

Humming a joyful song, Laverna flew towards her sister's palace.

She knocked on the Crystal Palace's door and a beautiful fairy opened it.

"Laverna!" the Enchantress exclaimed happily "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Come in." she called her sister.

The sisters walked on a small balcony.

"Enchantress." Laverna turned to her sister.

"Yes?"

"I have something for you."

Laverna took out a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh, Laverna!" the Enchantress exclaimed "I can't believe, you still have it."

"I promised to keep it." Laverna smiled and hanged the necklace around her sister's neck.

As soon as she was done, the Enchantress set her arms around her.

"Thank you." she wispered and a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

The sisters were embracing each other, when the door opened.

"Your Highness, get away from her! She is dangerous!" a palace guard shouted.

The sisters let go of each other and looked at the guard surprised.

"She came here to poison you." the guard continued.

"What?" the twins said in unison.

"I found this." the guard showed them a small bottle of poison "It's Laverna's. She planned to poison you with it."

"You did?" the Enchantress couldn't believe it.

"No."

Two other guards grabbed Laverna's hands and pulled her to the door.

"I didn't want to poison you." Laverna cried.

The Enchantress watched as the guards took Laverna out of the room. She couldn't decide, what to do.

Her eyes filled with tears and her heart broke.


	5. Forgiveness

Neither of the sisters could sleep that night. The Enchantress locked herself in her room and cried all night long. Laverna cried in her dungeon.

At the sunrise, when everyone if Fairytopia were still asleep, a beautiful, graceful fairy flew into the dungeon. She stopped in front of Laverna's cage. Looking inside, she saw her sister crying in the corner of the room.

"Laverna?" the Enchantress wispered.

Laverna looked up. Her face was wet with tears.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly "I didn't meant to hurt you."

The Enchantress opened the dungeon door and stepped in. She walked to her sister and sat down next to her.

"Tell me about that poison. I believe, you didn't mean to harm anyone." she said.

"I..." Laverna sighed "When I came here two days ago, I was going to poison you. But you made me realize, how much I love you. And I changed my plans. I threw the poison away, I wasn't going to use it. I wanted to be a good sister again. I realized, that I already have everything, I need. I have love. I have a sister."

Laverna looked down. "But now I've lost everything."

Suddenly, she falt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You haven't lost anything." the Enchantress smiled. "I believe you. And I forgive you."

She enbraced her sister.

Laverna was surprised at the way her sister forgave her. She set her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." Laverna wispered "I'll never turn against you again."

"I know." the Enchantress said softly "I love you, sister."

"I love you too."

Laverna sighed. She felt so relieved.

The Enchantress helped her up off the ground.

"Come." she told her sister. "I want all of Fairytopia to know, that you've changed. I want them all to meet their new Princess."

The sisters flew out of the dungeons, into a shining sunlight.

They were more than happy to be reunited again.


End file.
